Wolfy Powers
by Thematchmaker'sdaughter
Summary: These are my favourite bits from each episode and a little bit more on some. Maddian involved. I will be putting up new chapters very quickly because I am far too excited.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Lone Wolf

"I'm so sorry," he growled.

I just watched the black veins crawl up his neck and his bright yellow eyes looking at me pleadingly. Then he changed. I crept backwards until I was against the wall and stared, wide-eyed at the havoc his wolf was causing. He was jumping around, desperate to get out - wolves aren't supposed to be trapped, he was smashing things up and all I could do was watch.

"Rhydian!" I screamed as he smashed into another shelf making it fall into him. I had to do something, I had to calm him down somehow.

I had an idea.

I looked at him with purpose and reached out my hand. I knelt down, closed my eyes and willed them to change. I lifted my head up and stared with my yellow eyes right into his. The wolf obeyed me and calmed down when he saw my eyes. I took a deep breath with relief and when I looked back, there was a human crouching on the floor instead of a wolf. I glared at him and started pacing the darkroom, trying to think of an excuse for the carnage he had caused. What would I say to Tom and Shannon, and Mr Jeffries, and me Mam and Dad?

"I knew there was something about you," he said cautiously as I started to place thing back on their shelves, "but when your eyes went... It's true, isn't it? You're like me!"

"I'm not like you," I retaliated viciously, "I don't show off, pick fights and invade other pack's territories. You're a danger to us all, and the sooner you leave the better." I watched the excitement fall off his face as I spoke, soon to be replaced with anger again. Good. Maybe if I made him really angry he would just tell his family to pack up and leave and they would be gone by tomorrow.

Suddenly, the door opened. I had been so preoccupied with Rhydian that I had forgotten Tom and Shannon waiting outside. Tom walked in first, staring with horror at the state of the room. Shannon followed

"What happened in here?" she asked gently. Rhydian just gave one last saddened look at me and left the room.

"Let him go," I told Tom. Then with bitterness I added, "he doesn't belong here."

He paused and shook his head before running away.

* * *

I hurried out of school with her cruel words ringing in my ears. What did she mean 'I didn't belong here'? I could belong anywhere, that was one of the 'joys' of being a foster child. You belong everywhere because you don't belong anywhere. I knew running seemed cowardly but I did t care. How could she turn me away like that? We were the same. I sprinted until I couldn't think of anything except the air moving over my face. Running felt wonderful. I felt at one with the world, I felt as though I could see and hear everything, I was connected to the ground but I was flying, connected to the sky but was growing. I could carry on running until I fell of the earth.

* * *

I turned around to see the Ks strutting in to Bernie's like they owned the place. I rolled my eyes at them and ignored them asking Bernie where Rhydian was. I didn't care and didn't want to know. Until I heard Bernie telling them that Rhydian was the Vaughan's new foster kid. My eyes widened and I clarified

"Rhydian's in foster care?"

"Oh aye," Bernie replied, "must have been a bad boy eh, to get moved all the way up here for a fresh start"

I looked at the floor suddenly stricken. What had I done? He couldn't help being here. It wasn't his choice if he had been moved here by Social Services. Poor guy, all alone and the first person he found who was like him shouted and turned him away.

"Keep recruiting, I'll meet you in the woods" I told Tom and Shannon

"What?" They exclaimed as I charged out of the cafe. I ran outside and paused, sniffing around until I caught his scent. The chase was on.

* * *

I smelt her before I heard her. Then the footsteps behind me had a voice

"Rhydian!" She shouted

"Don't worry, I'm out of here" I carried on walking

"Don't, I was stupid, I'm sorry, don't go we can help you"

"Help?! I've had help. Counselling, Ritalin."

"We can really help. You need to learn to control your wolf self before someone gets hurt...Probably you"

"You're just like the rest of them!"

I turned and ran off again, kind of hoping that she would follow me. I didn't hear any footsteps though, and her scent wasn't following me. I just put my head down and carried on. I would go home, pack my bags and leave. I didn't know where I would go but I didn't want to see that smelly girl any longer.

* * *

I watched him run away in disgust, I know I was rude but I had just apologised and promised to help him learn about his wolf self. I hadn't known that he was in foster care. And anyway, he wasn't getting away that easily. I knew this area like the back of my hand. I turned off the road and started on the shortcut, hoping I would make it to the crossroads before him.

* * *

I ran until I was sure that she wasn't behind me. Then I slowed to a walk and started planning what I needed to take if I was going to run away. Suddenly, Maddy ran into the road in front of me. I huffed and let her walk over to me.

"I know about the Vaughans. I know you're alone," she pitied me. I didn't need more pity.

"So?"

"I'm like you, you saw that"

"You may be like me, but you think the same as them. You're just trying to make me better. But you know what? What I am, what I turn into, that is better. It's better than anything I've ever known and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me!"

"I'm not going to let you go!"

"Go ahead. Chase me, stop me. Use your wolfy powers and see how long it takes for someone to find out what you are, because none of your mates know your little secret, do they? I thought not. I've got nothing to lose here, unlike you"

There's was no way she would follow me now. I had challenged her and I was sure that she wouldn't take the challenge. I was wrong. I soon heard her catching up with me. I have always been faster at running than everyone else. I never had to try at school but now, running against this girl, I had to try. And it felt fantastic. I poured all of my energy into powering forwards but Maddy was still catching up with me. However fast I ran, she ran just a little faster. She had the speed where I had strength, but I had the advantage of knowing where I was going next. I quickly climbed a tree and waited. I saw her run into the clearing and watched her sniff as she lost my scent. I smiled as she peered through the trees, confused by my sudden disappearance. I whistled to her and laughed as I saw a smile return to her face as well. It suddenly struck me that she should smile more often, it lifted her whole appearance and made her really pretty. Then I jumped down and carried on running but our chase had turned from a hunt to play fighting. We were both laughing and leaping between the trees with glee. I hadn't let myself go like this since I discovered the wolf inside me in case he came out unexpectedly. I wasn't paying attention to our surroundings and when the ground suddenly disappeared from under me in a steep slope I just jumped. I pushed myself into the air, not knowing where I would land and wasn't surprised when I felt arms around my waist tugging me back towards the ground. We fell together and rolled down the slope until we reached the bottom where I landed on top of Maddy awkwardly and quickly rolled off her. We were both laughing and smiling until we looked up and saw all of the badger watchers staring at us with their cameras out.

"Sorry, we're late everyone. Seen any badgers yet?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hi, this is my first story and i have a few chapters already written so i will be uploading them soon. if you have read this then thank you and i hope you liked it. Please review as i then know what i can do to make reading this a more enjoyable experience for you. Also, please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes._

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mysterious Developments

**So, I wont go on but please, please just review if this isn't to your taste because then I know how to change my writing. Thank you**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood**

Chapter 2 - Mysterious Developments

I wast sitting on my bed reading when a scent drifted under my nose. Dinner! I set down my book and moved quickly into the kitchen to see the pig laying on the table with four places set out around it. I picked up a slice of ham to nibble on before Rhydian arrived.

"Madeline! Leave some for Rhydian!" Mam shouted as I finished the slice of meat.

"Mam, I think he'll live," I stated gesturing to the seven plates of different types of meat lying in front of us.

"You're mother has gone to a lot of trouble for this," dad scolded, "after all, the 'steaks' are high," he joked lifting the steak he was cooking above his head. They both laughed like small children.

"Stop it, you silly 'sausage'" Mam replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Right seriously, you two better stop that," I warned

"Hey, I 'ham' stopping," Dad replied just to annoy me.

"That's it. I'm calling him. He's not coming," I declared, getting my phone out of my back pocket.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that'll be him," Dad moved to get the door before I could stop him.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the Smiths' house nervously. I had never met anyone of my kind before this and now I was going to be in a room of three at once! I was really nervous about meeting Maddy's parents as well. What if they didn't like me? I had had my hopes risen so much now that if I was kicked out I would be gutted. Just then the door opened, interrupting my train of thought.

"Rhydian, I'm Daniel, come on in," Maddy's father introduced himself. He turned and walked back into the house and I followed him gingerly.

"Pleased to, err, 'meat' you!," Daniel and Emma both laughed and Maddy caught my eyes and shook her head in desperation.

* * *

I looked across the table and caught Mam's eye and she gestured to Rhydian with her eyes. I looked and he was scoffing as much meat as possible, as quickly as possible. I raised my eyebrows and looked down quickly, smiling.

"Help yourself mate, have as much as you like," Dad said sarcastically. Then he used his fork to pick up a slice of ham and he flung it across the room past Rhydian.

* * *

I reached out and grabbed the flying pork before I had even realised that Daniel had thrown it. My reaction time was even quicker than I thought. I looked Maddy in the eyes and she raised her eyebrows, impressed. I looked down again.

"It's got to be cool, having a family you can be yourself around," I asked.

"Well you're more than welcome any time you want," Emma replied although I could tell that she was little reserved, "if you've got any questions about...anything. Just ask." She seemed more sincere this time.

I thought for a second then said,

"On the full moon do you change in the house? In here?"

"No, we've got a secure room in the cellar," Daniel replied.

"The cellar?"

* * *

I walked into the den looking around in amazement. Maddy was smiling proudly at me expression. It was obvious that this place was the pride and treasure of the Smith household.

It was modelled to look like the moor with a moon shining on the ceiling. The floor was covered in leaves and it smelt wild.

"You like it?" Daniel asked.

"We call it the den," Emma told me," it's got everything a wolf desires. And it's safe, for us and, well, for everyone else. It's all about responsibility."

"But don't you ever just want to...run free? Isn't that what being a Wolfblood's about?"

"No, being a Wolfblood's not just about giving in to our primal desires. It's about being a responsible part of a wider community," Emma almost scolded me.

"Yeah, we've got a rich heritage and culture. And we've got books here that you won't find in the school library! It's true that Rome was founded by the Wolfbloods Romulus and Remus and Genghis Khan's tribe weren't called The Wolves for nothing," I started to get interested in what Daniel was saying. How many of us were there? And how many famous people and event were Wolfbloods or Wolfblood related?

Suddenly Emma interrupted as if she thought that Daniel was going to tell us something that we shouldn't know.

"Yeah, but most of us agree it's better to tame our instincts."

Maddy piped up for the first time in the conversation,

"Most of us?"

"Yeah, I just meant tha..."

"No. You said most of us. You always told us that we all kept ourselves locked away!"

"Maybe we should..." Daniel asked Emma.

"She's not old enough," Emma whispered back.

"Old enough for what?" Maddy demanded.

"There are other Wolfbloods that don't lock themselves away. Aren't there?" I asked, full well knowing I had hit the nail on the head.

Maddy moved to stand beside me, on the defensive against her parents.

"Is that true?"

"We were going to tell you after you transformed..." Emma tried to get back in Maddy's favour.

"We didn't want to scare you," Daniel told her. If they were afraid is scaring Maddy what were they going to say to us next?!

"Scare us?!" Maddy exclaimed.

"There are other Wolfbloods who..." Emma looked to Daniel for support, "well, they don't quite share the same values as us."

"Wild Wolfbloods," Daniel helped.

"But they're very rare and most of us agree that's it's better to be a useful part of society instead of..."

"Instead of what?" Maddy almost shouted desperate to get the answer out of her parents.

"Instead of hating humans. And hating us. They're dangerous." Daniel admitted reluctantly.

"It really wasn't you in that photo," Maddy asked.

"I told you it wasn't," I replied, still indignant that she didn't believe me.

"Shannon and Tom are out there!" Maddy shouted, running out of the den. I followed, hurrying past Maddy's parents.

"What's wrong?" Daniel shouted after us.

Maddy went and rummaged around in her coat pocket. After a minute she pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it under Emma and Daniel's noses.

"Look! Shannon took it the other day. I thought it was Rhydian because I didn't know about wild Wolfbloods."

Daniel sighed, "where did they go?"

"To the woods. Here..." I replied, being completely unhelpful.

"Yeah, but where? Where's here?"

"I can't explain, but I can find it," I knew it was wrong but I was kind of looking forwards to the thrill of the chase.

"No, you two stay here," that showed what Emma thought of my enthusiasm.

"We're coming with you," Maddy insisted.

"No, you're staying right here," Emma was being far too overprotective of her cub, " if there's a wild Wolfblood out there, we'll sniff it out."

She had a point though. Maddy was still a cub and I felt that it was my duty as a wolf to look after her, even though she wasn't my responsibility. I decided to throw caution to the wind and persuade Maddy to follow them. I could protect her when we were out there anyway, I would keep her away from any fights or make her stay with Tom and Shannon.

"This is ridiculous, I know where they are," I started

"Mam and Dad know what they're doing," I knew this was going to be a fight. She was so stubborn.

"In their car? If that wolf's out there, he's using his senses, he's going to hunt down Tom and Shannon. We can get there first!" I saw the indecision in her eyes.

"You're right," Maddy sighed, " but no wolfing out. Shannon's got her camera."

Maddy turned and ran and I followed, straining to catch up with her.

* * *

I followed my nose as far as I could before I slowed and allowed Rhydian to take the lead. He was running at full pelt and I was keeping up easily. I smiled with delight even though the the circumstances. That was definitely something I would remember for later conversations. We carried on running until I caught the scent of frightened human. They were so scared that it was no wonder the Wildblood was near. Any predator would be able to smell them from miles. I concentrated on the smell and realised I could smell Tom but not Shannon. She was obviously so used to beast hinting that she didn't get scared anymore. I wasn't surprised. With her intelligence, no wonder she was able to overcome her instincts. Suddenly they came into view through the dark misty forest.

"Are you ok?" I shouted

"We would be if people stopped jumping out at us!" Tom accentuated the last part and i wondered who else had been jumping out at them. Then I saw Jimi, Sam and Liam standing behind them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked accusingly.

"What are you doing here?" Shannon asked," I thought you had dinner with your parents?"

"You had dinner with Rhydian?" Tom assumed. I rolled my eyes.

"On a date? Oooh," Jimi teased.

"Shut up," I glared at him, " he's my cousin."

Suddenly there was a sound.

"Guys, guys!" Shannon got our attention.

"What was that?" You could hear the fear in Tom's voice again.

"It's the monster," Shannon was sure of herself again. We had quickly moved from the subject of teenage dates to beast hunting and Shannon was in her comfort zone again. She was taking photos and looking at the camera screen, trying to see if she had caught the beast. I turned to Rhydian but he had turned around and left whilst no one was looking. Had he heard me quickly denying that we were on a date? I hadn't meant it like that, I just thought...

"No, that's the monster!" Jimi shouted, turning around.

"Everybody get behind me. Mads! Mads!" Tom shouted and if it hadn't been at a moment like this I would have been struck at how sweet it was that he was trying to protect me. But I didn't need protecting.

I smelt something that was like Rhydian but far more wild. It smelt like freedom but also security and safety. I then heard Rhydian's wolf in front of me and I caught up with his plan.

"Run!" I screamed at the rest of them, to get them away if there was going to be a wolf fight.

I made eye contact with Rhydian and then followed. I could tell that Tom was in pain but I had to ignore it.

"Give me the camera!" I demanded

"What?" Shannon exclaimed, forgetting Tom. I had to think of a reason.

"The camera! The flash blinds the monster!" I heard another howl, but this time I recognised the message. They were preparing to fight. I was panicking now.

"Just give me it! Stay with Tom," I didn't want her following me. Shannon handed it over and I ran off not bothering to control my speed in front of them. I had to stop the Wildblood before it hurt Rhydian.

* * *

I was snarling at the Wildblood when Maddy turned up. I glanced over and saw that she had Managed to get Shannon's camera as well as getting rid of the others. She was a little genius that girl. The other wolf used this moment of distraction to his advantage. He jumped and knocked me over.

"Rhydian!" Maddy screamed in a warning that was too late, then, "leave him alone!" Not to me this time but to the other wolf. He was stalking towards me hen she said this but he turned his head in time to see Maddy's eyes change. He started walking towards her and she growled at him bravely. I ran round and stood next to her, still in wolf form. I growled to distract him from Maddy and then Maddy used the camera to flash in his eyes. He whimpered, confused by the sudden lights, turned, and ran away. I flopped down onto the ground in relief. Thank god nothing had happened to Maddy, I would never forgive myself if it had and neither would her parents.

* * *

I clicked through the photos on the camera, deleting the ones that were too obvious.

"Look... I'm sorry I didn't believe you," I told Rhydian. He was leaning against the tree next to me, covered in mud and sweat.

"I don't blame you," he answered, " we didn't even know about wild Wolfbloods."

"No"

"What's that?" He asked looking at the camera.

"It's something"

"You can't tell its a wolf"

"We've got to leave something for Shannon," I said looking up at him.

"Yeah, anyway, that's my best side," he said with a smirk on his face. I smiled.

"Did Shannon and Tom quiz you much about our supposed date?"

"Nah, they forgot it when you started snarling at them"

"How did you know that was me?" Rhydian raised an eyebrow.

I blushed; I couldn't tell him that I had recognised his scent. I had only seen him in wolf form for a few minutes, there was no way I could have memorised it in that long. Unless...no. This couldn't be happening. Mam and Dad had always warned me to tell them straight off when I met someone who's scent I just seemed to know. It meant that I... That we...

"I guessed," I kicked myself, that was a rubbish excuse. He smirked but didn't say anything more about it.

"Where are the others?"

"Tom hurt his ankle, he's with Shannon. You know Jimi - every man for himself"

"He's such a wuss"

"Yeah," I said still looking at the camera, "yeah he is!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for reading if you get this far and once again, I would be almost as excited as I was when I found out there was to be a series five if you reviewed._

 ** _Thank you_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Ties

**Bit cheesy, sorry...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Family ties

"Jimi confessed, just like that?" Shannon questioned in disbelief.

"Must be my charming personality," I replied cheekily.

"Do you think he'll get expelled?" Maddy asked

"Not my call"

"He deserves it," Shannon pointed out, "trying to get you done for it."

"Jimi's got problems of his own," I hadn't told them everything but they didn't need to know. I was sure Jimi didn't want them knowing.

"Like what, his family's loaded," Shannon replied, rather insensitively.

"All families have problems. It's nothing to do with money," Maddy was right. Just then, Jimi's car drove past with the window open. I heard Jimi's father shouting at him. Jimi caught my eye momentarily and then looked away, a mix of anger, embarrassment, and disappointment in his eyes. We all watched as the car drove into the distance.

"Yeah, maybe I'm the lucky one, being on my own," I said, truth in my words.

"You're not on your own," Maddy gestured towards Shannon with her head and they both smiled at me. As what they said sunk in, I felt a warm feeling in my tummy. I looked at Maddy and she stared right back at me with a cute little smile on her face.

"I've got to go," I stared pointedly at Maddy and she nodded. As I walked off I heard her saying to Shannon, "I'm going too, sorry, my parents are expecting me back home" Then she walked off in the opposite direction to me. Five minutes later I heard footsteps behind me and caught the now familiar scent of her human form. I couldn't wait to see her in wolf form. It would be the most amazing night. I would be able to teach her and help her learn as I had no one to do for me. I would see her at one with herself and her surroundings and happier than she had ever been before. In the middle of my thought I felt someone jump on my back and wrap her legs around my waist from behind. She put her chin on my shoulder and asked,

"What did you want?"

"To say thank you," I replied.

She jumped off my back and walked next to me.

"You should know that you don't need to be alone anymore. You have a pack now, Rhydian, a family."

"Are you family?"

"Me, well, I am. But..." She trailed off

"But what?"

"But I'm not sure I want to be."

"I don't want to be your family either Maddy. That would be disappointing."

"Disappointing how?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this," I leant forwards, covering the short distance between us. Her eyes widened and then she smiled. I touched our foreheads together and breathed in her scent.

"I feel like I know you, Maddy, your scent is so familiar"

She gasped and pulled away from me. Then she turned and ran. I watched after her. What had I done? What had I said? Maybe she really didn't like me, but she had said... I was only going to kiss her. She could have said if she l didn't want me to. I stood up and followed her deeper into the woods. I just followed her scent and soon found her sitting underneath an old oak tree which looked like it had suffered many cold winters and stormy nights. She looked up at me and gasped.

"You followed me," she stated. I just nodded.

"Why did you run away?" She didn't say anything

"If you don't like me Maddy, just say"

"There's an ancient Wolfblood rumour that..."

"That what? If this is something important, then you should tell me Maddy. We can sort it out. Even if many things go wrong along the way. They usually do anyway."

"My parents always told me that if I found someone who's scent was familiar, and I had never met them before, I should run away and never go near that person again. I recognised your scent that first day but I thought it was because you are a Wolfblood and I had never met another Wolfblood before you except my parents. I thought you smelt like my parents, not like I had met you before. I realised too late to run away, Rhydian. But now I think I know why. I know my parents have always been overprotective but this is over the top. With the person who you find familiar, you will form an inseparable bond. This bond will be so strong that the two Wolfbloods usually become mates. My parents didn't want me meeting my mate too young. With Wolfbloods things can become...serious very quickly. My parents don't want that. They want their little cub to stay with them forever." She finished speaking with scorn.

"Do you care? Maddy, if you care...I will leave and not come back."

She sat for a moment and thought then sighed and said,

"I think that would be best. I can't lie to my parents Rhydian," she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, "and if you stay I won't be able to talk to you or see you and that will just mean so much more pain."

"Okay. Well... Goodbye Maddy Smith," I smiled a little sad smile at her and walked away.

* * *

He left and I felt more terrible than I had ever felt. I sat underneath the oak tree in silence for hours. I just let my mind wander and think about everything. I didn't leave until dark and when I got home my parents were really cross.

"Madeleine Smith, how dare you stay out this late. Where on earth have you been?" Dad shouted at me.

"Were you with Rhydian? You're not allowed near that boy again, do you hear me?" It was Mam's turn.

"I told him to leave. There. Are you happy now Mam? I will never have anything to do with him again. You have your little cub back just how you like it. We will never see him again!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I stalked into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. Then I sat on my bed and lay back against the cushions. Man opened the door.

"Maddy, you okay?"

"Leave us alone"

"Why did you tell Rhydian to leave? I thought you were happy with him here?"

"I was happy, Mam, but I was doing what you said. Rhydian said that he found my scent familiar, like he had known me before now. And I didn't realise it at the time but it was the same for me when I first met him."

"Ah, I see, well, In that case, sending him away was for the best, pet. He'll be okay."

* * *

When I got back to the Vaughan's house, there was no one home so I just grabbed a rucksack and out a few changes of clothes and a toothbrush in there. I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods until I found Maddy's oak tree. It was dark by then but she was still there. I watched her until she left, then I sat where her scent was strongest and slept until morning.

* * *

If Mam was telling me that I was doing the right thing, was I doing the right thing? I know she means well but she always does the thing that will help us keep our heads down and out of trouble. Even if that means sacrificing what we love. I had made up my mind. I would find him. I crept downstairs and left the house. Once I had got out of the garden at walking pace, so my parents would think that I was going for a walk if they looked out of the window, I started running as fast as I could towards the oak tree where I was earlier. I could spend the night there. I had done it plenty of times before, why not now? As I got nearer I thought I could smell Rhydian around but I thought that it must have been left over from earlier. I walked up to the tree and jumped when I realised that there was someone there. I started growling and I heard a deeper voice growl back. I was at a real disadvantage here, I couldn't transform, only make my eyes yellow and what use would that be in a fight? Suddenly the figure sat up and revealed his face.

"Rhydian?!" I sighed in relief, there would be no fight for me today.

"Maddy?" Rhydian replied, confused with sleep. I sat down next to him.

"You don't have to leave, you can stay if you want Rhydian," I half asked him.

"Of course I want to stay, but what about your parents?"

"What about my parents?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _It would mean the world to me if you reviewed..._

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4 - Cry Wolf

**Episode 4,5,6 and 7 of series one are my favourite so...**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Cry Wolf

"You know the bests way to his rid of pre-transformation blues? Move!" I turned and ran off, hoping that Maddy would follow me. I sprinted across the field, looking behind me to check that she was actually following. When I looked at her she was grinning and her hair was flying around her face. She looked beautiful but I wasn't going to say anything. I just put my head down and ran through the gap in the fence and on into the woods. I ran until Maddy called out to me, "Hey, Rhydian, if we run any further we won't make it back in time!"

I stopped suddenly and Maddy ran into me. She was going so fast that she knocked me over and we both fell to the ground. Laughing, I lay back with my head against a tree, looking at the sky and she mimicked me. We were both panting and I could hear her heart beating and could tell that she was much happier now.

"Better?" I asked

"Better" she continued, " I know I've got a Mam and Dad and stuff, which is more than what you've got, but..." I looked at her with incredulity, had she just said that? People don't usually say things like that around foster kids in case it upsets them.

"Sorry," she backtracked.

"It's fine."

"What I meant was, it's just really good having someone my age to share this stuff with."

"Yeah. That goes for me as well."

"Because I've always hated it, keeping it a secret from my friends."

"Everyone has secrets. I bet Tom and Shannon don't share everything with you."

"But they won't have secrets like mine," Maddy looked up at me," sometimes I wonder, is it possible to stay friends with them? I mean, how well do they really know us?"

We lay there for a few more minutes, each of us just contemplating what Maddy had just said. After a while I looked at her and smiled, she turned her head to look at me and when she saw I was watching her, she blushed, that made me grin and she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"What's the time?" She asked desperate to steer the conversation away.

"1:45," I answered, looking at my watch. She sat up.

"Oh, no... Tom!"

"What? No, you're supposed to calm down."

"No, I was supposed to revise with him! We've got a maths exam in ten minutes!"

She stood and started running whilst I just lay back down again.

"Oh, yeah... I'll catch you up."

* * *

I ran off shaking my head at Rhydian. We had run so far that it would take at least ten minutes to run back. What was expecting to do, Jeffries would kill him if he was late for the exam. I just put my head down and focused on running until I got to school.

When I got there I jumped through the broken fence and saw Tom immediately.

"Tom!" I shouted. He just shook his head and looked away.

"I'm really sorry, Tom, I only just remembered."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter."

"No, it does, it does. I'll come round your's tonight..."

"No, I don't want your help! It's fine, yeah?"

"Tom," I shouted at his retreating back. How dare he! I had offered to help him and he walked off! "Well fine!" If he didn't want my help, he certainly wasn't getting it, whether he needed it or not. I kicked to ground in frustration, my heart beat back up again. And where was Rhydian? That annoying little so and so was still out in the woods. What would he do? Delay our entire maths exam?

"Maddy, I do believe you have a maths exam." I heard a sarcastic voice from behind me. I turned and did what Mr Jeffries wanted.

* * *

When I arrived back at school Mr Jeffries just glared at me. I walked into the hall and spotted Maddy in the middle. She didn't look good. She was rocking backwards and forwards and fiddling with her pen. She looked towards me and I offered her a smile. She just glared at me. I sat down and looked at the paper. This was going to go miserably. When we could start I opened it and looked down but listened for what Maddy was doing. She was still tapping her pen. She was so distracted that she hadn't even realised that the exam had started yet. I could hear her deep breathing and her heartbeat - it was easily the fastest in the room. And it was increasing. I looked over just as she dropped her pen in shock and stared worriedly at the back of her hands. She ducked beneath the desk on her hands and knees and looked up at me with a scared, pleading expression of pain on her face. That was it. I had to do something. She was going the change. I looked around for inspiration and spotted the fire alarm on the ceiling. Then I jumped up and ran to the wall, smashing the alarm which the heel of my hand when I got there. When the alarm went off, there was screaming and shouting and everybody stood up and left as quickly as they could. I went over to Maddy and spoke to her,

"Maddy, it's over. Ok?" She nodded painfully and and the look she gave me made me feel as though I was falling apart, "keep calm. Deep breaths, yeah?" She panted and put her chin on her chest. I stood up as the teacher walked over to us.

"Rhydian Morris, you are in big trouble young man," she was right but the consequences if I hadn't done it were massive. I looked down and saw Maddy examining her hands and wrists for any trace of the black veins but thankfully there was none. As I walked out of the room with the teacher I heard Maddy talking to me quietly.

"Thank you, Rhydian,"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Review, review, review..._

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5 - Occam's Razor

**Yay!**

Chapter 5 - Occam's Razor

I crept away from Shannon and made my way to Rhydian's room. When I got there I opened the door and quickly slipped inside, leaning my back against the door in relief when I was inside.

"Where have you been?" Rhydian questioned indignantly.

"I couldn't get rid of Shannon," that girl was far too clever, she knew something was up.

"Yeah, Tom was in here being all matey," I smiled a little at Rhydian's disgusted expression and went and sat next to him.

"How will you get out without people missing you?" He asked

"Shannon'll think I'm with the three Ks, ill tell the three Ks I've moved in with Shannon. She'll think I'm with them, they'll think I'm with her. Simples. Then I'll help get you out."

"Help me?" I looked at him, "oh, my leg, yeah, I really wouldn't worry about that."

"Mam says it'll heal once you transform. We need to get out of the village by 8:30."

"Ok, we leave separately, meet at the boat sheds?"

"Okay." I sighed, why did it always have to go wrong for me? I just wanted to spend my first transformation with my parents and there we were on some island on the night of the full moon.

"Look, it'll be okay," Rhydian tried to comfort me, "I've done this loads of times."

"Twice," I reminded him that he really didn't know much more than me.

"Okay, twice. But it'll be alright, Maddy, I'll look after you."

I felt a bit funny at the thought that Rhydian thought he needed to look after me - a little bit angry but happy that he cared.

* * *

I was determined to look after Maddy, whatever the cost. She deserved to have an amazing first full moon, have everything that I didn't. Support, happiness, friendship... Maybe more than friendship. We were sitting next to each other on the sofa furthest away from the fire. I wasn't listening to the supposed 'ghost' story that the teacher was telling and I could tell that Maddy wasn't either. She was tapping her feet on the ground and constantly looking at the clock, then at my watch, then back to the clock again. Sometimes glaring warily at the fire when it made a particularly vicious crackle. She was so worked up that she probably would have snapped and wolfed out at any second if she hadn't been so wrapped up in her worrying. She placed her hand on the sofa between us and I put mine on top of her's, trying to calm her a little bit.

When the awful stories were over, I went back to my tiny room to wait before we needed to leave. I only hoped that Maddy would be able to escape from Shannon. When 8:15 came, got up and quietly left my room. I managed to leave the building without seeing anybody but I thought that Maddy would have a much harder time of it.

* * *

I left the lounge area, trying to make an excuse to leave the building.

"I'm just going to the..."

"Oh, me too," Shannon interrupted.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing!"

"You've been following me round like James Bond on a mission!" Not my best analogy.

"We're just hanging out." She looked disappointed, "that's what mates do."

"If you were really my friend, you'd just back off and give me some space!" I walked off and this time Shannon didn't follow me straight away. I ran up the stairs and bumped straight into Kara at the top.

"No toner, no cleanser, my skin's going to end up worse than yours." I just ignored her and got my stuff together. "Where are you going?" She asked but i could tell she didn't really care.

"I'm...moving into Shannon's room."

"Good riddance, don't want you geeking up our room, anyway,"

I heard my name being called. It was Shannon. She was trying to find me again. I slammed the door and looked down at my hands. I couldn't deal with this right now. I was already too stressed about the full moon happening whilst I was on a school trip. I couldn't concentrate on hiding from Shannon when I was already so close to wolfing out. I ran into the other room, desperately looking for an escape route. The only way out were the windows. I quickly opened one and jumped out. I sprinted away to the boat sheds as quickly as I could. I was already late and I couldn't do this without Rhydian.

* * *

When I got to the boat sheds Maddy was already there and, unfortunately, she had already seen me running without my pretend limp.

"What happened to your limp?!" She asked harshly, " you fell off that roof deliberately! You didn't hurt yourself! You wanted to spend another night here, didn't you?"

"I told you to get on the bus, didn't I?"

"I thought you were badly hurt, I wasn't just going to abandon you!"

"I made sure there was enough time for you to get home. If you wouldn't get on the bus, that's not my fault. is it?"

"All I wanted was to spend my first transformation with my family and you've ruined it!"

"All right, it was stupid. But you don't know what it's like, that instruct to be free."

"We're more than just instincts!"

"Yeah but it's wrong to lock ourselves up on the full moon. You know that, I know that, we shouldn't be afraid of who we are!" Maddy looked at me for a moment before finally admitting,

"I know."

I just shrugged at her and we kind of agreed to forget it.

"Come on, race you!" She grabbed my wrist and ran off, pulling me behind her.

We kept running until we were out of sight of the village. Then Maddy turned to me and bit her lip.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm scared, Rhydian," she looked so worried and I didn't know what to say.

"Maddy..."

"I should never have come on a school trip on the day of my first transformation. I mean, I don't know what's going to happen and if I can't control myself, people could see! I'm so scared..." She put her head in her hands.

"Look, Mads, I wish we had more time, I could answer any questions you need to know the answer to, I could help but we have less than fifteen minutes."

"I know."

"It really will be alright, I can help you once we are wolves. We can stay away from the village and nobody will be out here at this time of night."

I reached out and took her hand, she stopped and turned to face me.

"I don't know what to do..."

"I do." I reached out and put my hand on the side of her face. Then I leant down slowly and kissed Maddy on the forehead, "just follow me."

"Rhydian..." She looked straight into my eyes and put her hands on my shoulders before leaning up and kissing me square on the lips. I lifted my hands and pulled my fingers through her hair. Maddy pulled away from me and I tried to kiss her again. She giggled and stopped me,

"Come on, or we'll miss the moon."

We kept walking until the moon was right. I turned and looked up to the moon. Maddy did the same but i could tell that she wanted to shy away, from it. I reached down and took her hand in mine. She was shaking, whether it was from excitement or nervousness I couldn't tell but I squeezed her hand anyway to tell her it would be okay, that I would look after her. The next time I looked at her, her eyes were yellow and the inky black veins were crawling up her neck. On her, the veins looked dainty like spidery paint on a china doll. She took a deep breath and the next thing we knew, she was a wolf. Her wolf was beautiful, she had dark fur that became lighter on her stomach and a delicate snout. Suddenly I felt a tug from inside me and I had to kneel down. The change was starting. Within seconds I was in my wolf form next to Maddy. She nudged me with her nose and ran off desperate to play. I laughed inside and chased off after her.

* * *

I was woken up early the next morning with something sharp sticking into my stomach.

"Hey! Get off!" I said to whoever's elbow was under me.

"Sorry Mads," I heard from just next to me.

"Rhydian?" I sat up quickly, to see the old lime kilns looming over us. Then I looked down and realised how close I was to Rhydian and how we must have been like that for a while, as in, all night. It was okay as wolves but as humans? That was a totally different story. I had kind of enjoyed it though, I wasn't going to lie. Being next to the person who would eventually become my mate. What could be better? To learn his scent and his breathing and the way he moves, talks, dreams. I sighed and leant over Rhydian to shake him awake. These thoughts would have to wait until later.

"Come on, we've got to get back to the hotel."

"I'm happy here actually," he answered sleepily, putting his arm back around me. I blushed then shook him again.

"Tom and Shannon, Rhydian, they'll be after us, and as soon as they realise we're not there, so will Mr Jeffries!"

"Okay, okay," this time he sat up and looked around, "let's go."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Maddy Cool!

Chapter 6 - Maddy Cool!

I shook my head and walked into the darkroom to see Maddy sitting there with her hair extensions and too much make up. She was hanging out with the three Ks in Tom and Shannon's darkroom. They were not going to be happy. When Maddy saw me, a strange look crossed her face. Whether it was excitement, anger or pleasure I couldn't really be sure.

"I want to look like her," Katrina sighed wistfully.

"That's Justin Bieber," Kara scorned her. Those girls were so vain and horrible.

"Can I have a word?" I carefully asked.

"I'm with my friends." Maybe it was anger that I had seen in her expression.

"Yeah, well, your old friends think that...they think you've turned into a bit of a 'monster'. We need to discuss...the 'developments'."

"Well, I'm not sure we're getting the full 'picture' here," Kara was overly pleased with her pun.

"Come on girls, let's get out of the 'frame'," now it was Kaye's turn.

"Something about photography," Katrina finished. God, that girl was stupid.

They got their stuff and walked out, leaving me and Maddy to talk. Neither of us were happy.

* * *

Rhydian could be so annoying sometimes. I know I was supposed to love him and that we would have a life long bond eventually but, really, couldn't be just leave me to chose my own friends to hang out with when I wanted to? He never stopped interfering with my life.

"What are you doing Maddy?" He seemed almost exasperated.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a cub," I spat back at him.

"You practically are a cub, when was your first transformation? Last week?"

"Yours was only a few months ago."

"Well that gives me a few months more experience then doesn't it?" He stepped closer so that our noses were almost touching.

"You sound like my parents."

"Well maybe you should listen to what I'm saying then!" We were so close now that I could feel him breathing in front of me.

"And why would I do that?" Suddenly the door opened and Tom stepped in. He just stared, shocked at how close Rhydian and I were to each other. We each glared at him and he turned and left the room.

* * *

I locked the door after Tom and tried to calm down. Maddy was getting on my nerves. She was the one who always lectures me about controlling the wolf and there she was, completely letting the wolf take over her human!

"Because you're not just hurting your friends, Becky's crying because of you out there!"

"I was just having a bit of fun."

"Tom now thinks we're going out!"

"Since when did you care what Tom thinks?"

"Since you're putting us in danger, Shannon's certain you're a werewolf!"

"I'm not a werewolf, I'm a Wolfblood. You've always taught us to embrace it." She growled at me and I answered with a snarl.

"I finally understand what you mean, you're scared."

"I'm not scared, of anything!" Our noses were touching again and each of us had black veins creeping onto our faces. Our eyes were yellow and I could feel myself letting go of the wolf. What I did next surprised me as much as it surprised Maddy. I grabbed her face and slammed my lips onto her's. I pushed her back until she had no choice but to sit on the desk and I stood between her legs, leaning down to kiss her. I could feel the wolf coming closer and closer, the longer I kissed her and eventually I had to step away. We were both breathing heavily and it hadn't done anything to get rid of the veins or yellow eyes. If anything, Maddy's eyes were a deeper gold than when we had been arguing.

"Can you feel that?" I asked her.

"What? The wolf?"

I nodded.

"Yep. It's different though, to before."

"It's not safe, we could do anything!" I stepped further away from her.

"I don't really care." She walked purposely towards me and went back to kissing me. She shoved me back, bit by bit, until I was sitting on the sofa, then she sat on my lap facing me so she could still reach my face.

"Maddy, the door!" I pushed her off my lap and quickly got rid of the veins on my face and controlled my eyes before standing in front of Maddy. I knew she wouldn't be able to control it that fast this close to her first full moon. I heard her breathing deeply and when she turned, she gave me a little smirk before marching towards Shannon and shouting,

"What are you doing? Were you spying on us?!"

"No, I heard strange noises," Shannon seemed to be scared of Maddy.

"Kara's right, you are a freak." Maddy pushed past Shannon and ran off down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Shannon," I apologised for Maddy's rudeness before trying to catch up with her.

"MADDY!"

 **A/N:** _Thank you for reading! Please review :)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Dark Moon

**I always wondered why they were in detention and why it was only the two of them so...**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Dark Moon

I jumped down from the tree and started running away.

"Try and catch me!" I shouted at Rhydian, knowing that he wouldn't be able to. I slowed down a bit to let him get nearer so that he could touch the ends of my hair. Then I sped up again just as he shouted, "Ha, got you!" And grabbed at the space where I was just seconds before. I kept running, laughing at the feeling of the wind in my hair and the ground disappearing so fast beneath my feet that it was amazing that I didn't trip. Suddenly, I realised that Rhydian wasn't behind me anymore. I stopped and sniffed the air. Where had he gone?

* * *

When Maddy started running I knew that I was never going to be able to catch up with her. Even though I would never admit it out loud, she was a much faster runner than me. So I decided to change tactic. I ran around all the trees, backwards and forwards, making sure my scent was everywhere. That way she would have no idea where I was. Then I climbed a tree and waited.

* * *

I retraced my steps back to where I could smell Rhydian again. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him. We were late for school already and so I just left, thinking that he would be there when I arrived. When I got to the classroom though, he wasn't there and I started to get worried. What if something had happened to him. If we saw a wild Wolfblood a few months ago, who knew what could be out there? More vicious wilds, or even cannibalistic Wolfbloods. I wouldn't put it past our nature. Eventually, I got myself so worried that I told Mr Jeffries that I didn't feel well and left the classroom to call my parents. However, when I was going back to the class I smelt something. I stopped, it definitely was Rhydian but if he had been captured then I had to be careful. I went out the back of the school, following the scent until I got close. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to face whoever was there. I turned the corner and...there was Rhydian walking, by himself, casually towards school. I ran to him and hit him from behind.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Serves you right."

"For what?"

"Running off, hiding, whatever you did!"

"I didn't do anything - we were just playing."

"Where have you been then?"

"I was just hiding up a tree!"

I hit him again, "Rhydian, you scared me! My Mam and Dad are out looking for you now and I thought you'd been kidnapped or something! Never do that again!"

* * *

Maddy shouted at me and then turned and walked away. I just stood there, looking a bit shocked. She must have been really worried about me...and that meant that she must really care about me. Maddy turned the corner of the building and I heard a shout from a voice I recognised far too well.

"Maddy Smith! Rhydian Morris! You're late! Detention! Both of you! Tonight!"

Ugh, Jeffries.

* * *

I looked at the clock in desperation. How much longer? It felt like I had been writing this essay for years. Even Mr Jeffries looked bored. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Do you know what would make me very happy?" He asked

I said, "no more pupils like us, sir?" Just as Rhydian answered, "no more detentions?"

"You couldn't be more wrong." I rolled my eyes. Not oney of his speeches. Please? He continued, "I know you think that I'm the enemy, that I don't understand, but I do. You're growing up, asserting your independence, discovering who you really are. I just want you both to fulfil your potential instead of testing my patience. That would make me very happy."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rhydian raise his eyebrows and then ignore Jeffries, but I decided to play along, just for a bit longer.

"You're very..." I started.

"Perceptive?" He interrupted with that annoying clicking thing that he does with his hands and thinks is 'cool'.

"Yes, sir," I could tell Rhydian was about to burst out laughing.

"Not a lot gets past me in this school, Maddy Smith, you should know that by now," he looked at his watch and made an exasperated clicking sound with his tongue, "I've got to go and see the Head before she leaves. You've got four minutes, so keep working."

I looked cheekily at Rhydian when Jeffies had his back turned, a plan already starting to form in my mind.

"I'll be back." Jeffries said from the back of the hall before he left and Rhydian and I relaxed.

* * *

I threw down my pen. If Jeffries left our detention, there was no way I was going to work while he wasn't there.

"I hate it when he does that," I turned to face Maddy.

"Does what?"

"Nothing gets past me in this school," I put on my best Jeffries voice and I made Maddy laugh. I looked down at my paper thinking how proud it made me feel, that I had made her happy.

"Let's put it to the test," she stood and started to walk over to the trophy shelf. I groaned. Not another of her mad plans that were bound to get us into trouble.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Let's live a little before we lose the moon." Yep, definitely another mad plan.

"What?" I said as she grabbed the biggest trophy and walked off, "Maddy?!"

She jumped over a piece of gym equipment.

"You coming or what?" She was challenging me now. She chucked the trophy to me before climbing the gym equipment to the window and clambering through it. The she gestured for me to throw the trophy up to her and follow. Once I was up there I told her, "we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" She asked with a flirty smile and handed the trophy back to me. I watched as she ran on the roof and jumped onto the slightly more raised bit of roof over the sports hall. Mr Jeffries was going to be mad. That made me smile.

"Because it's dangerous," I told her and passed the trophy back.

"You're beginning to remind me of my dad!" She teased. I shook my head and walked backwards so that I could have a run up to do the jump. When I was up standing next to her, we ran over to the edge of the roof and looked at the thin sliver of moon that was left.

"Look," Maddy pointed, "that won't be there tomorrow."

"Neither will our powers," I added. I really wasn't looking forwards to it and I could tell Maddy didn't like the idea of being human for a day either.

Suddenly, it was like an idea had popped into her head. She patted me on the arm and ran over to one of the bollards that were on top of the roof. Then she placed the trophy on top of it and positioned it so that you could read the writing if you were standing at the school entrance and had exceptionally good eyesight. I laughed at her daring and looked down, only to see Mr Jeffries walking out of the school with the Headmistress. I pointed to him for Maddy and we turned and ran. We jumped off the building into the smaller roof and climbed back through the window and down the climbing apparatus. I got back first and Maddy just sat down as Jeffries walked back into the room. He had probably heard her chair scraping in the floor.

"Time's up," he said to us gleefully.

"But I haven't finished sir," Maddy was the picture of innocence.

"Your detention has...toodles!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Wolfsbane

Chapter 8 - Wolfsbane

I sat down on the sofa and started to pull the boots on. When Maddy walked in, I looked at her warily, she looked like she was about to reveal a terrible secret.

"You didn't smell or sense anything?" She asked

"No."

"Me neither."

"So, she's wrong."

"Maybe not, maybe it's smart."

"Are you two coming?" We heard a shout from the hallway.

"Just trying to get these boots on." I shouted back.

"So let's say, it is the wild Wolfblood. So it lives on the moors, sometimes comes foraging on your territory, and can mask its own scent. How does seeing it help Shannon?"

"Her family thinks she's crazy. I mean seriously crazy. And Shan's starting to wonder if they're right. She needs to know it's real, and we're going to help her, even if it means one of us transforming to do it."

"What?!" She couldn't be serious, did she want them to find out?

"Maddy! Rhydian!" Shannon shouted for us.

"Coming!" Maddy got up and left, giving me a pointed stare before she walked out.

* * *

After Shannon showed us about the map and stolen animals, I gestured to Rhydian to come with me into the lounge.

"Look, Rhydian, we need to do this, I owe it to Shannon."

"But what if it is out there? What if it attacks us again?"

"We defend ourselves!"

"What, as wolves? In front of our friends?!"

"Well... Maybe it's time they found out. I'm having stress dreams!"

"Now who's the crazy one?"

"I can't keep lying to them, Rhydian. Look what it's done to Shannon."

"You'll feel ten times worse when they're broadcasting the news to the rest of the world!"

"They wouldn't do that."

"How do you know that? What if they can't handle it? What if you fall out with them?"

"I'll take that risk!"

"But this isn't about you. This is about all of us - me, your mum and dad, all Wolfbloods."

"My friendship understand that."

"Don't use friendship as an excuse. This is about you, feeling guilty."

"It's about me living truthfully for once."

"But you can't for a reason, why do you think Wolfbloods have kept themselves hidden for so many years? Even the wild ones. It's because human beings wiped most of us out. Or is your dad lying about all that?"

I stared at Rhydian in disbelief, I had never seen him this angry at me. Just then, Shannon walked into the room holding a glass of water and some herbal pills.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, course not," I answered for both of us.

"Right, well, this is the only cold remedy I could find. It's aconite. One of my mum's homeopathic remedies." She walked over to Maddy and opened the tin.

"What one of those New Age, unscientific things you don't believe in?"

"Yep, it's basically sugar pills covered in plant extract. They sort of just make you think yourself better, right, open," she put it in Maddy's mouth, "if that doesn't work, pop another one, can't do any harm."

Once Shannon left Rhydian turned to me again.

"You can't tell them, Mads. This is my secret too."

"Sorry Rhydian, but I can't live like this anymore."

* * *

I shook my head at her antics. There was no way I was going to let her tell Tom and Shannon. It would be disastrous!

"Maddy."

"If the time's right..." She said, her eyes turning yellow.

"Maddy!" I interrupted her.

"I'll do what I have to do."

"Stop it!"

"Smell those burgers?" She sniffed the air and almost moaned in pleasure.

"Maddy, no!"

"I'm starving."

"Maddy, NO!"

"I need meat!" She ran for the door and I went to grab her.

"You're not going in there!" I grabbed her around the waist and tried to pull her away from the doorway but she grabbed on to the edge with her fingertips.

"Can't you smell it?" She shouted.

"I won't let you do this!"

"Let me go!" She was struggling and wriggling. I managed to pull her away and carry her up the stairs whilst she was growling and hitting me. There was no way Tom and Shannon couldn't hear this.

"You need the bathroom!"

"I need MEAT!"

Tom and Shannon came to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see me carrying a kicking and screaming Maddy up the stairs.

"What's happening?!" Shannon shouted from below me.

"Maddy's sick." I shouted back over Maddy's grunts and screams of frustration that I wasn't letting her go.

"I'm not sick, I'm hungry!"

I ran into the bathroom with her and put her down.

"Will you stop?" Maddy shoved me away and I went and locked the door. I could hear Tom and Shannon running up the stairs outside the room.

"Maddy?" Shannon was outside.

"Look, look! Do you really want your friends to see you like this?" I pulled her over to the mirror and made her see her yellow eyes.

"Maddy?" It was Tom now.

"I'll be down in a minute, I'm just feelings but weird." She shouted back.

"Turn your wolf off" I told her.

"This isn't me."

"What? It must be!"

"Maddy?" Shannon again.

"It's not," she looked like she was about to cry.

"You're not doing this?"

"No, I swear"

"The pill"

"What?"

"It happened after you took that pill!"

"Like an allergic reaction?"

"Maybe," I considered it. It seemed highly possible.

"Rhydian, open the door" Tom shouted to me, they were getting impatient. Shannon knocked and shouted,

"Maddy!"

"How do I turn it off?"

"Right, stay here, lock the door."

"Get out then!" She pushed me out and I walked out without letting Tom and Shannon see inside.

"She's in a bad way, temperature's through the roof."

"Since when are you a medical expert? My mum's a doctor, let me look." Tom was adamant.

"She's being sick." I heard her fake a retching sound and almost smiled, "I should take her home."

"I can take her." Tom argued again

"Well you're cooking," I tried to think of a better excuse.

"What is it with you Rhydian? Why do you keep wanting to get Maddy on her own?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Just admit you fancy her and stop pretending."

"I'm not pretending!" Alright maybe a bit of a lie."

"Boys! We will ALL take her home." Shannon interrupted us arguing.

"That's pointless. I can do it." Tom was being very stubborn. Shannon sighed and walked off.

"Shannon!" Tom shouted after her, "Shannon, where are you going? He's just jealous, that's all, Shannon?"

I looked to my left at Shannon's bedroom door. Now was my chance. I went inside and went over to the computer. I looked up aconite, the pill Maddy took. Then I went to get her. I unlocked the door and Maddy came straight out wearing a big hoodie with some sunglasses to hide the veins and yellow eyes.

"Maddy!"

"Can't you smell it? I'm ravenous." She was still delirious.

"You're not going down there!" She started walking down the stairs but I grabbed her and pulled her back up again.

"I need meat!" She would have to wait.

"Wait. You've got to see this!" I pulled her into Shannon's room and showed her the computer screen, "this says aconite is also known as Wolfsbane. In folklore, consuming Wolfsbane was supposed to turn people..." Tom was knocking on the bathroom door, "into werewolves. Which is obviously rubbish. Unless..."

"You're a Wolfblood."

"Exactly."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you_


	9. Chapter 9 - A Quiet Night In

Chapter 9 - A Quiet Night In

I opened my locker, thinking about tonight. I was going to have to spend the night before the full moon locked up and underground. It was going to be awful. Just then Maddy came over,

"You ready for the practice run?" She asked me.

"No." It was the truth.

"It's not as bad as you think..."

"Do you have to lock me in?" I interrupted her.

"Well...yeah. If you can't cope was a human, you're never going to cope as a wolf" she wasn't helping my nervousness.

"I hate it."

"It's not that bad!"

"I'll get claustrophobic."

"I thought that, but I didn't."

"I won't be able to breathe."

"All Wolfbloods do this. Once you do it once..."

"Yeah, I'll be tame."

"Is that what you think I am? Tame?"

"Ugh, no!"

Suddenly she grabbed the lapels of my jacket and turned me round to face her.

"Look into my eyes," she instructed me, "you will enjoy this. You WILL enjoy this!"

I smiled and asked, "but what if I don't!"

"Well then stay away tomorrow night, we can't force you."

"I guess so."

"It's your choice. Lone Wolf...or," she put her hands up in a kind of weird dance move as she said, "pack."

I shook my head at her weird gesture and walked away. I made my way out of school with Maddy following. We were trying to avoid meeting Tom and Shannon because if we didn't, we wouldn't have to explain ourselves to them. Unfortunately, they just caught up with us as we were leaving and Shannon asked,

"What are you guys doing after school then?"

"Mr Vaugan's dad's not well, they've gone to stay with him for a couple of days," I told them.

"Hey, doss at mine!" Tom sounded excited, "Mum's on split shifts, we'll have a laugh!"

"Sorry, it's already been arranged," Maddy answered for me, "between his social worker and my parents."

"Since when did a social worker tell Rhydian what he can and can't do?" Tom questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, I mean, they're expecting me now," I wriggled my way out, "maybe another time. Sorry mate."

"Ok."

I felt quite sorry for Tom because he really did sound disappointed, whether it was just because he knew I fancied Maddy or because he actually wanted to spend time with me.

"See you tomorrow." I said before we left across the field.

* * *

When we got home, Mam and Dad were already in the den. We went downstairs and watched whilst they got out everything we needed for the night. They inevitably started lecturing Rhydian.

"Living near humans is always a risk," Dad started.

"That's why we keep our heads down." Mam carried on.

"And live out here," Dad finished Mam's sentence.

"It's all about responsibility." Not this again.

"Being a Wolfblood affects everything." Didn't they think that Rhydian already knew that?

"We're not saying live like a hermit."

"No, no, no, it's all about seeming normal."

I had to stop them, "okay he gets it. Stop nagging."

"That's great but your family's owned this place for centuries. I don't think I could afford a country mansion on my weekly allowance." What was he doing? Rhydian was provoking them to start another lecture.

"Well you've got a talent!" Mam complimented him.

"Wolfbloods usually do," Dad softened the compliment.

"An artist or an illustrator can live and work wherever they like."

"As long as there's a dungeon in the cellar," Rhydian joked.

"It's not a dungeon." Mam laughed.

"It's a precaution," Dad was trying out the bed to check it was sturdy, "think of it as a rite of passage."

I shook my head at them, when were they going to stop?

"Yeah, like an initiation into our pack," Mam carried on, "because deep down, that's what you really want, to be in a pack. All Wolfbloods do, it's greater than the instinct to be free."

"And there's no freedom without responsibility. Not in the human world anyway." I could tell that they were making Rhydian nervous with their bright attitude towards it.

"Look, the full moon's not until tomorrow," I said to him, "if you don't want to sleep down here tonight..."

"Maddy!" Mam interrupted.

"Mam! It's his choice!"

"It's ok, I need to learn." I smiled at Rhydian, was he really willing to go through with this? "I won't let you down."

"Well, we never thought you would," Dad said as Rhydian smiled back at me.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you_


	10. Chapter 10 - The Call of the Wild

Chapter 10 - The Call of the Wild

I got into school the day after me and Rhydian had been in the cafe when his mam had arrived. Rhydian wasn't there and I was starting to get worried. I couldn't help myself from telling Tom and Shan.

"So why was he talking to her?" Tom asked.

"She's Rhydian's mam." I had to do something.

"The homeless woman?" Tom clarified.

"He hasn't gone off with her has he?" Shannon asked, that was what I was worried about.

"I don't know." I said. Just then Rhyduan walked into the class and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How's your smelly friend Rhydian?" Liam teased him. He came and sat down next to us, stony faced.

"You alright mate?" Tom asked him.

"We were worried about you." I said.

"Is your mum ok?" Shannon asked.

"You told them?!" He avoided Shannon's question.

"I had to tell someone, I was worried about you."

"So what happened?" Shannon asked.

"Got home about 1am. Mr Vaughan went ballistic and I'm grounded for about a hundred years, but everything's all right."

"And your mam?" I questioned but Mr Jeffries walked in and told us to be quiet before Rhydian could say anything.

* * *

I opened my locker and tried to stuff my rucksack inside but it wouldn't fit, so I removed my sleeping bag from inside and put that in separately. Just as I was doing this thou, Maddy walked up and saw the bag.

"Rhydian, what are you doing?"

I turned to her and then looked down.

"I'm going with her," I put the rest of my rucksack in the locker.

"What?!"

"She's my mum. She can teach me things."

"You can't just run away!"

"Wouldn't be the first time," I shrugged my shoulders, "it's just the first time I'm sad to leave people behind."

"I'll tell Jeffries and...I'll...I'll ring your foster parents!"

"You won't!" I told her, "Tom and Shannon would, they'd think they were doing the right thing, saving me from a hopeless mother, but you know the truth. I'm going to live the life I was born for."

Maddy looked distraught and I was touched

"And what if it's not? What if you get there and you hate it?"

"Well maybe I will...but you've got to let me try." I walked off down the corridor to find the next person I needed to talk to.

"Tom! I owe you an apology."

"Are you feeling alright? Should I get the nurse?"

I chuckled, "no, the football team, all that stuff, I let you down."

"Nah, it was stupid, thinking you would be brilliant when you don't even like football."

"So, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Is this a wind up?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because you're acting all cuddly."

"No, I'm being serious. I just want to leave with a clean slate."

"Leave?!" Whoops. I quickly searched around for and excuse.

"This issue. No bad feelings."

"All right. Well, you could join the team again."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't belong."

"Mate. Look, you belong where you want to be, and if you want to be on the team - just got one game - then make it happen."

"Can I do that? Just for one game?"

"This is the biggest game of the season! The one everyone wants."

I nodded in thanks.

* * *

As soon as I walked into the changing room, the excited chatter went flat. I walked over to a free space and put my stuff down.

"He can't play!" Sam insisted.

"Miss Graham ok'd it."

"He doesn't even have any boots!" Sam was still protesting to my being there. Jimi picked up the boots that I had practiced in and handed them to me.

"You're on Welshie, let's get out there and win!"

I took the boots and nodded.

* * *

I watched as the boys warmed up and then ran onto the pitch in a line. Rhydian was at the back, being goalie and he looked very nervous.

"Go on Rhydian!" I shouted to him.

The whole ninety minutes were pretty uneventful but I got some good photos for the school website. Nobody scored and the teams were evenly matched. The ball only went to Rhydian a couple of times which was good but he started to look bored towards the end and started daydreaming. Shannon was looking at her watch every five minutes and she did not understand one rule of football.

"The ninety minutes are up," I said to no one in particular.

"Then why are they still playing?" Shannon moaned.

"Injury time."

"Are we winning?"

"It's nil-nil! Are you even watching?!"

A few minutes later the referee blew the whistle.

"It's a penalty kick!" I told Shannon.

"Is that a good thing?"

"No! Baron's Mill should score and then they'll win the match."

"Right. Penalty kick. Bad."

The guy from Baron's Mill stepped up to take the kick. He placed the ball down and then took a few steps backwards. I could feel Rhydian concentrating, with all his Wolfblood senses, on the ball. The kick was taken and Rhydian leaped into the air in a inhuman feat and grabbed it. Then he chucked it over the other team's heads to Tom. He dribbled it right down the pitch, past the goalie and then into the goal. Everybody started screaming in delight and even Shannon had realised that we had won. I stepped out in front of them and took a photo of Rhydian and Tom together with the rest of the team behind them.

* * *

We all went inside and got changed, the level of excitement set to high.

"Burgers at Bernie's. You coming?" Jimi addressed me from behind.

"Maybe later."

"Great save. Great throw." Jimi could be really nice when he wasn't being an annoying twat.

"Thanks, Jimi."

They all walked out an Tom said, "I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" I just nodded and looked down, not meeting his eye.

I walked outside and Maddy was waiting for me there.

"Hey, it's the man of the match."

I smiled at her antics and leant down to kiss her gently.

"Tom scored the winning goal, I've never seen him so happy."

"I've never seen YOU so happy. Well, not in human form, anyway."

"It was a buzz. Winning. Being part of a team."

"Belonging somewhere."

"I guess."

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind," I looked up and there was Ceri, waiting for me round the corner, "or is this where I say goodbye?"

"It's my choice, Maddy."

"I hate goodbyes, anyway!" She shouted at me and stormed off. I sighed and walked up to Ceri.

"We should've gone by now." She said.

"I said I'd see you once I'd finished," I warned her.

"Finished what?"

"Playing football. Did you watch?"

"I don't watch humans, playing their games."

"Well you should have. Then you might understand...why I can't come with you." I had changed my mind just seconds before.

"You want to stay here?!"

"It might have been a game, but I was part of something. Something that I was good at, something I wanted - not something I was born into. It was my choice."

"I'm offering you freedom! The Wolfblood life!"

"There is no Wolfblood life! Everyone gets to choose how they want to live, and I can't live like you! If you stay around then, we can see each other."

"Did she make you do this? Your tame wolf friend?" Ceri's eyes were yellow by now and the veins on her neck were visible.

"Don't you ever call Maddy tame!" I shouted at her. Ceri growled.

"She's corrupted you! I'm your mother!" She shouted back.

"Who wasn't there!"

At this Ceri started running towards me and I took a small step back, surprised and a little scared. At the last moment, she jumped to the right, over the wall and ran off. I took a couple of deep breaths, then from behind I heard, "Rhydian!" Tom rounded the corner, "who were you just talking to?"

"No-one. I thought you'd gone to Bernie's?"

"I thought I'd come back for the man of the match." I smiled and walked over to him, "Shannon said she'd meet us up there, so..."

"Cool." I replied an as we walked off I turned to see any trace of Ceri left behind. She had gone. We carried on walking until we heard a shout from behind.

"Rhydian!" Maddy called the. She ran over.

"We're going to Bernie's, you coming?"

She got to us and linked her arms through Tom's and mine. When she got close we both saw tear tracks down her face. Tom caught my eye in a silent question but didn't say anything. Only I knew what they meant.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you_

 _I am going away for four days on Wednesday so I will try to get series one finished by then :)_


	11. Chapter 11 - Eolas

Chapter 11 - Eolas

"I don't know about this Rhydian," Liam said to me nervously as I placed the can on top of his head.

"Look, just trust me ok? I know exactly what I'm doing. Just don't move."

I walked back to the others and caught the ball that Jimi threw to me as he said, "there's no way you can do this."

I walked back a bit more and then turned on Eolas. Then I let Jimi blindfold me. Of course I could still see everything. I took a deep breath and Jimi told me to go for it. I threw the ball as accurately as I could and I heard a satisfying clink as it hit the can off Liam's head. I laughed at my victory and was immediately surrounded by all the guys. As soon as I could get away from them, I looked over to Maddy and saw her glaring at me. I just winked back.

* * *

He gave me an infuriating wink and then walked off with all the boys. I caught up and shouted to him, "oi! Oi, you!"

"Hey, Mads." He replied with a cocky little smile on his face.

"Don't 'Hey, Mads' me. What just happened?"

"I've been putting in a lot of practice."

"This is me." He was still laughing at me, "I know what we can and can't do and what you just pulled off, it's not on the list."

"You're a real pain, you know that?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Spill."

"Not here. Meet me in the woods after school." He said before grinning and sauntering off.

* * *

After school I went straight to the woods, eager to teach Maddy how to use Eolas. I waited in a tree until she got there and then, when she walked under me, I jumped down. She turned calmly.

"What's going on Rhydian?"

"Just do what I say."

Maddy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Right, copy me," I knelt down and put my hand on the ground and she did the same, "focus on my eyes."

"Ok." She stared hard at me and half closed her eyes in concentration.

"Ok, don't get all creepy on me. Just relax. Breathe."

Maddy shook her head and opened her eyes properly again.

"Mum told me that the Wildbloods call it Eolas. She said you can't just look, you have to feel. Feel what's under you, feel what's around you, and if you can you'll connect to your oldest instincts, your primal nature, and then you'll know what Eolas is."

"Shh!" She interrupted, "I'm trying to focus here." Maddy looked down with a really worried look on her face, her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I can see everything! Hear everything! This is amazing! I smiled at her and she gave a devilish grin back and stood up. Suddenly, she pushed past me and started running. And I wasn't smiling anymore.

"Maddy! Maddy, not that way! Maddy, wait!" She didn't listen to my shouts but just carried on running so I started after her, "Maddy!"

"Whoo!" She shouted in delight as she jumped over a log.

"Maddy!" She stopped suddenly and put her hands over her ears. Then she looked up and saw the power lines and frowned. She fell with her hands still over her ears.

"Snap out of it!" I told her.

"I can't!"

"You're too near the pylon." She gave me one last pleading look before her head fell backwards and her hands relaxed from their position over her ears. I shook her trying to wake her up. What had I done? Maddy's parents would kill me, kick me out of their pack, and probably never let me near Maddy again!

"Maddy? Maddy?" I shook her again, "wake up!"

She sat up suddenly, her hair over her face and asked me in a really innocent voice, "what just happened?"

"Seriously, Maddy, you've got to be careful with this stuff."

"I know."

She leant forwards and hugged me whispering into my chest as she did so, "thank you."

"It's ok, I was worried about you, I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, it's not your fault, I shouldn't have taught it to you. Your mum will go crackers when she finds out anyway."

"We don't have to tell them."

"Yes, we do. What if it happens again and they don't know what's happened to you? I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Maddy."

I moved her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then I placed my hand on the side of her face and softly kissed her in the forest.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you!_


	12. Chapter 12 - Caged

Chapter 12 - Caged

I ran through the forest, with the air on my face, seeing everything, hearing everything. I didn't trip, I didn't stumble, I just ran Chapter 12 - Caged

I ran through the forest, with the air on my face, seeing everything, hearing everything. I didn't trip, I didn't stumble, I just ran until I got to Maddy's house. I knocked on the and she opened it, still in her pyjamas.

"Rhydian?!"

"Why're you in your pyjamas?" She looked at herself and blushed.

"Why are you here so early?"

"We're going to school."

"It's seven thirty."

"Oh, sorry"

"Don't worry," she shook her head and invited me in. She sat down at the kitchen table and finished eating her breakfast. Then she went to her room and closed the door behind her.

"So, Rhydian, how's school?" Emma asked.

"It's good, thanks." I answered cautiously - where was this going?

"I've heard that you and Maddy spend a lot of time together."

"Umm, I guess so."

"And? Are you her boyfriend?"

"What?! No!" If Maddy hadn't told her then I certainly wasn't going to.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. I think I would know if Maddy was my girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that..." Just then Maddy walked out of her room with her bag over her shoulder saving me from her far too inquisitive mother.

"Come on then Rhydian, let's go."

I gladly stood up and walked out of the door.

* * *

When we got to school, we were still early but I had left in a hurry, eager to get Rhydian away from Mam. When we got there we found an abandoned basket ball and started messing around with the old hoop.

"Mam's freaking out about tomorrow." I told Rhydian.

"Well, after the past two full moons can you really blame her?"

I grabbed the ball of him.

"Oi!"

"Not my fault you're slow." I threw the ball at the net but Rhydian jumped up and caught it.

"Not my fault you're a girl."

He threw and missed.

"Look we've got to be there by five."

"That's hours till moonrise."

"Yeah, well, we don't want to take any chances this time."

"Smith goes for the shot," Tom and Shannon walked towards us and Tom started commentating, "but is blocked by Morris. Morris lines up...oh! He misses complete embarrassment for the boy from Wales. I mean, he's had a terrible season...," Rhydian glared at him, "not from Wales."

"Hi," I said to them.

"My dad's cooking tonight," Shannon started, "so I was thinking burgers at Bernie's instead."

"I'm there," Tom said.

"5:30-ish?" Shannon clarified.

"Yeah. Great. We'll be there, won't we, Rhydian?" I stumbled over an excuse and came up with none.

"Where else would we be?" Rhydian asked me sarcastically.

* * *

"You do know Bernie's doesn't allow dogs?" I asked Maddy whilst mixing the chemicals together.

"I panicked. The only thing I could think of was, 'sorry, we'll be locked in the cellar, turning into wolves'."

"You should probably work on your excuses."

"I can't just make up lies on the spot."

Shannon walked up to our table with her test tube.

"Why is my experiment a different colour to everyone else's?" She asked.

"Probably, because you're right and everyone else is wrong." Maddy answered her and I laughed.

"Listen, Maddy was just saying how she's not going to make it out tonight." I told Shannon and Maddy glared at me.

"Why?" Shannon asked, hurt.

"Because...I just remembered...I have to stay in and...help Mam with...curtains."

"Curtains?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. She's really into crafts all of a sudden. I said I'd hold them while she ...sews."

"Well, can't she do it another time?"

"She's got a deadline. Sorry."

"Oh, ok." Shannon was upset.

Whilst this was going on, I was trying my hardest not to laugh at Maddy's excuse. It was the oddest thing I had ever heard.

Shannon turned and walked back to her bench.

"See? You can do it." I told Maddy and I got to Maddy's house. I knocked on the and she opened it, still in her pyjamas.

"Rhydian?!"

"Why're you in your pyjamas?" She looked at herself and blushed.

"Why are you here so early?"

"We're going to school."

"It's seven thirty."

"Oh, sorry"

"Don't worry," she shook her head and invited me in. She sat down at the kitchen table and finished eating her breakfast. Then she went to her room and closed the door behind her.

"So, Rhydian, how's school?" Emma asked.

"It's good, thanks." I answered cautiously - where was this going?

"I've heard that you and Maddy spend a lot of time together."

"Umm, I guess so."

"And? Are you her boyfriend?"

"What?! No!" If Maddy hadn't told her then I certainly wasn't going to.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. I think I would know if Maddy was my girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that..." Just then Maddy walked out of her room with her bag over her shoulder saving me from her far too inquisitive mother.

"Come on then Rhydian, let's go."

I gladly stood up and walked out of the door.

* * *

When we got to school, we were still early but I had left in a hurry, eager to get Rhydian away from Mam. When we got there we found an abandoned basket ball and started messing around with the old hoop.

"Mam's freaking out about tomorrow." I told Rhydian.

"Well, after the past two full moons can you really blame her?"

I grabbed the ball of him.

"Oi!"

"Not my fault you're slow." I threw the ball at the net but Rhydian jumped up and caught it.

"Not my fault you're a girl."

He threw and missed.

"Look we've got to be there by five."

"That's hours till moonrise."

"Yeah, well, we don't want to take any chances this time."

"Smith goes for the shot," Tom and Shannon walked towards us and Tom started commentating, "but is blocked by Morris. Morris lines up...oh! He misses complete embarrassment for the boy from Wales. I mean, he's had a terrible season...," Rhydian glared at him, "not from Wales."

"Hi," I said to them.

"My dad's cooking tonight," Shannon started, "so I was thinking burgers at Bernie's instead."

"I'm there," Tom said.

"5:30-ish?" Shannon clarified.

"Yeah. Great. We'll be there, won't we, Rhydian?" I stumbled over an excuse and came up with none.

"Where else would we be?" Rhydian asked me sarcastically.

* * *

"You do know Bernie's doesn't allow dogs?" I asked Maddy whilst mixing the chemicals together.

"I panicked. The only thing I could think of was, 'sorry, we'll be locked in the cellar, turning into wolves'."

"You should probably work on your excuses."

"I can't just make up lies on the spot."

Shannon walked up to our table with her test tube.

"Why is my experiment a different colour to everyone else's?" She asked.

"Probably, because you're right and everyone else is wrong." Maddy answered her and I laughed.

"Listen, Maddy was just saying how she's not going to make it out tonight." I told Shannon and Maddy glared at me.

"Why?" Shannon asked, hurt.

"Because...I just remembered...I have to stay in and...help Mam with...curtains."

"Curtains?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. She's really into crafts all of a sudden. I said I'd hold them while she ...sews."

"Well, can't she do it another time?"

"She's got a deadline. Sorry."

"Oh, ok." Shannon was upset.

Whilst this was going on, I was trying my hardest not to laugh at Maddy's excuse. It was the oddest thing I had ever heard.

Shannon turned and walked back to her bench.

"See? You can do it." I told Maddy and laughed.

* * *

When we got home I saw Mam nervously looking at the clock. I looked up and saw that it was quarter to five.

"Finally." Mam sighed.

"We're early?" I asked her.

"Just."

"We came straight from school. It just seemed to take longer." Rhydian said.

"Yeah, I know. Too much to see, too much to smell." Dad walked into the living rooms Dad started tidying.

I got two cans of cola out of the cupboard and chucked one to Rhydian. Mam reached out and caught it mid-flight.

"Wash your hands first." She scolded. I put mine down and did as she said.

* * *

We told Maddy's parents that I was supposed to be meeting Tom and Shannon at Bernie's around about now. We came up with a plan and then I called Tom.

"Rhydian?" He said in a stupid voice.

"Listen, mate. I've got a bit of a, err, vomiting situation with my, err, substitute parents. They're throwing up everywhere."

"Oh." Tom sounded disgusted.

"Yeah, and I'm on bucket duty so I'm not going to be able to make it out."

"Ok, well..." Tom started but was interrupted by Maddy pretending to be sick.

"Oh, there she blows. Right, I've got to go." I ended the call and the Smiths clapped to my performance. I gave a little bow.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you!_


	13. Chapter 13 - Irresistible

Chapter 13 - Irresistible

I crept into Dad's workshop and grabbed one of the masks that was hanging on the wall. Then I crept out again and closed the door behind me. I ran away, making sure that I wasn't in sight of the house. I ran through the forest trying to get to the canister before Tom and Shannon did.

Suddenly I saw a thick white mist reaching through the trees. I pulled the mask on, took a deep breath and carried on. When I reached the mist, I put my head down and held my breath to run through, just in case.

When I got through to the other side, I could smell Ceri running towards Tom and Shannon.

"Throw it away!" I shouted to them, "throw it away!"

Ceri transformed and leapt towards Tom and Shan and I did the only thing I could think of. The same. I leapt over them and met Ceri in mid-air, making sure neither of us landed on them.

When we landed, Ceri started growling at me and I did the same. We were circling each other and snarling, I hated Ceri for trying to take Rhydian and she probably hates me for more or less the same reason.

"Are we going insane?!" Tom shouted.

"We're not insane Tom, and we never were!" Shannon told him, whilst starting to take pictures.

Suddenly, Rhydian jumped between us and I could tell that Ceri and I had been so wrapped up in each other, that we hadn't noticed him arrive and transform.

Rhydian growled at each of us in turn, telling us to leave each other alone.

We all transformed back to humans in front of Tom and Shannon.

* * *

"Enough! I said enough!" I shouted at Maddy and Ceri.

Then I grabbed the canister and chucked it as far as I could into the trees. No-one would find it now.

I looked round and saw Bryn run up to us.

"Mum!" He shouted.

"Where have you been? You foolish boy!" She hugged him, "don't you ever run off again!"

"I'm sorry." He replied.

I looked over to Maddy and she was staring on horror at Tom and Shannon.

"It's ok! It's the chemicals! It makes you see things. It's not..." She started to make excuses.

"Oh, give it up Maddy, they know. This is my mum, Ceri, and my brother, Bryn. We're all Wolfbloods."

"Like Maddy." Shannon asked.

She never got an answer because, just then, Maddy's parents drove up in their car. They got out and Emma asked, "what happened?"

"Your secrets out." Ceri replied maliciously.

"You did this." Daniel pointed at me angrily, "we invite you into our pack and you destroy everything!" He shouted at me.

Suddenly, Maddy jumped in front of him, blocking his way to me.

"Stop it!" She shouted at him and I shouted the same at Ceri who was growling and stalking towards them.

"You need to leave our territory." Emma shouted at us.

"Mam, no!" Maddy shouted back.

"It's all right Maddy. She's right. I don't belong here. I've got a pack of my own." I looked back to Ceri and she smiled at me and Bryn hugged me.

"My son," she said before hugging me too.

Maddy turned to Tom and Shannon,

"Listen... Shan I wanted to tell you," she ran away, "Tom, if you just give us a chance to explain..." He ran away too.

"That's it Maddy," Emma grabbed her, "we're going. Now!"

I watched as Emma forced Maddy into their car. She looked back at me before she got in with a worried look on her face.

The car drove off with Maddy in the back, her hand on the window, looking at me as if she was never going to see me again. And the worst thing? I didn't know if she would.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I did it! Five episodes in two days!_

 _I am going away for four days now so I will try to write series two after that._

 _Thank you!_


End file.
